PokѐToy - Your Dreams Come True
by PokeToys
Summary: A place for you to be able to have sexual relations with a Pokѐmon of your choice! Be it male or female, and no matter the kink you have. We have trained each Pokѐmon to listen to you, to obey you. They know how to please both men and woman alike! Come on in, and fill each and every desire you've ever felt!
1. 001 - Bulbasaur Male

The room was lightly lit, with candles and soft florescents in different colors. There was a woman behind a desk, typing away at a computer. Hundreds of keys hung from hooks behind her, each labeled with a number and a letter. Across from the woman at the desk was a sitting area, with black leather furniture and dark wood end tables. A woman sat on one of the chairs, her body easily lazing on the leather. She glanced up, bright brown eyes locking on the young woman in the door way. Waving her hand, she stood. Her pencil skirt clung to her hips and legs, and her blouse fit easily on her torso, showing off the lush breasts that were hidden beneath.

"Welcome to PokѐToy! We're glad you could come in. Have you been here before, dear?"

The young girl shook her head in response.

"No? Well, my, my! Come have a seat, sweetness. I'll let you know a little bit about our humble little business."

The older woman ushered the girl toward the seating area, a sly smirk on her features as she pressed for the girl to sit. She sat down beside her, crossing her legs neatly at her knees. She leaned back some, before her eyes lingered on the girl, staring for several quiet moments, before she leaned forward some.

"I'm assuming you've heard of us, dear. So, here is the gist of our home. PokѐToy is a place for you to be able to have sexual relations with a Pokѐmon of your choice! Be it male or female, and no matter the kink you have. We have trained each Pokѐmon to listen to you, to obey you. They know how to please both men and woman alike! If you need any special items, just tell the attendant on that floor that you need something; be it a toy or some rope, anything. We do warn you that some of the Pokѐmon are a little more aggressive than others. The attendant at the desk will tell you beforehand if you pick one that is, in fact, aggressive." She paused, staring, before a soft laugh escaped her lips. "Oh don't look so shy, baby cakes! We get all sorts here, and we won't judge. Hell, I even dip into the little sin every now and again!"

The girl blushed brighter, shifting in her seat. "How do I know where to start?" She asked, her voice timid.

The woman grinned, before she stood and put her hands easily at her hips, eyes locked. "The beginning, if you're not sure! Start with Bulbasaur. Our Bulbasaurs are amazing, and their vine whip is… Mm~ Perfection."

Nodding her head lightly, the girl stood up and walked timidly toward the desk. She looked at the attendant, asking for the room with the male Bulbasaur in it. The attendant smiled, before nodding her head, and picked up a key labeled 001B. She paid the fifteen hundred dollars, before heading toward the elevator. Inside was a sign stating which rooms were on which floor. The building was built underground, so the top floor, aside from the lobby, held the room she was looking for; along with a hundred other rooms.

She walked quietly down the hall, until she found 001B, and carefully pushed the door open, her eyes lingering for several moments. The room was filled with artificial grass and trees. It was bright with lights, and smelled rather good. She shifted forward slowly, her hands moving to hold her skirt hem slightly. She called out for Bulbasaur, her eyes searching for the small grass starter. It took several moments, but Bulbasaur slowly appeared, his bright red eyes locking on the human.

"Hello, Bulbasaur…" She whispered, kneeling down slowly in front of the Pokѐmon.

Bulbasaur moved forward, his body shifting slowly, before he placed his front legs down onto her thighs, and leaned up, licking at the girl's jaw lightly. She smiled down at him for a few moments, before petting his head. Bulbasaur let out a gentle noise, almost like a purr, before he stepped back and stared up at her, eyes locked. He sniffed at the air a second, before his head lowered some to stare toward her lap. The girl blinked, watching the Pokѐmon for several almost anxious seconds, before reaching to let her hands lightly graze along the bulb on his back. Bulbasaur let out another noise, more like a gentle groan, before shifting forward again.

"Okay… Bulbasaur… I've never done this before, s-so… Um… Use… your vines on me, okay?" The girl shifted, flushing brightly as she uttered the words.

Bulbasaur blinked at her, before he nodded his head. "Bulba! Saur, saur!"

Shifting, the Pokѐmon took a step back, before the vines shifted from the bulb on his back. He moved them forward, allowing them to lightly press at the girls shoulders. She moved with the press, sitting back some, but her thighs stayed tightly closed. Bulbasaur moved forward, the vines quickly, but gently, pulling at her shirt to get it to come off. She complied slowly, lifting her arms and helping slightly, before lying against the soft, artificial grass. The vines moved easily, wrapping around her breasts, squeezing them. Her cheeks turned a brighter shade as Bulbasaur allowed the vines to move and shift along her clothed peaks, playing and fondling them with ease. She wasn't sure what to really do, other than allow it, and silently be grateful that he was moving slowly. Maybe he understood what it was that she was going through.

Bulbasuar blinked at her, watching her squirm and shift. He moved one of the vines under her back, making her arch slightly. The skill of the vine was amazing, as it easily maneuvered the clasps of the bra, releasing it, before wrapping around part of the lace and pulled until it was released from her form. Her breasts were perky, nipples hard from the attention her breasts were getting from the Pokѐmon. Bulbasaur leaned forward some, taking a few steps forward, before he let his tongue poke out of his mouth, and the rough surfaced, wet organ moved easily along her nipple. The girl gasped, her back arching. One of the vines moved to lightly pet and tweak at her free nipple. The second vine moved lower, under the skirt, where it pressed and pet at her panties.

She shifted a bit as she tried to wiggle and squirm. Bulbasaur let his tongue move easily along her nipple. The vines quickly shifted along her nipple and, now wet, panties. She squirmed and moaned out at the feel, her back arching farther as she tried to calm herself down, though it only seemed to rile her up more. She breathed out a moan, eyes fluttering closed. The vine that was on her panties shifted, moving up and under the soft material, wrapping around it, and pulled it down toward her ankles. He moved the vine back up toward her now exposed sex, the green vector poking and probing at her wet flesh.

"B… Bulbasaur?" She asked, her voice quivering.

The green Pokѐmon looked up toward her, drawing his tongue back into his mouth, "Bulbasaur. Bulba bul saur saur. Bulba."

Though she didn't understand, she nodded her head some, and let her head fall back onto the grass. Bulbasaur blinked at her once more, before he let his tongue go back to its work on her nipple, his vine squeezing a breast, and the other slowly inching in between her wet lips. The vine moved easily, rubbing at her clit and feeling at her heat. She moaned out, her back arching, hips rocking slightly. Bulbasaur let out a grumbled groan, his own sexual organ exposing itself. The pink flesh was leaking slightly, pulsing from want. He shifted and let the vine shift along her pussy, rubbing faster at the clit, making the girl moan, her hips rolling harder.

"Bulbasaur! I… I didn't know that it would feel like this!" She cried, head falling to the side.

Bulbasaur panted some, vines moving quicker. It took him only a few moments to make the decision. The girl shifted some when his vines were removed. She whined, and whimpered, squirming some and let her eyes flicker to the green Pokѐmon. He was moving down toward her legs, before climbing over one of them, and then started toward her pussy. She flushed, staring down at him, eyes almost scared. She gulped. Bulbasaur let out a slight growling noise, before letting his front legs shift over onto her hips, and positioned himself. His vines moved out, wrapping around her breasts again, which caused her to arch her back, gasping softly. The movement caused Bulbasaur to react, thrusting forward into the girl.

She gasped, cried out, her hands fisting into the grass. He wasn't big, but he was hot, and pulsing. She shifted some, panting a bit and stared toward him, eyes flickering in pleasure. Bulbasaur growled softly, his body moving to thrust in and out of her quickly. His cock seemed to pulse at the feel of thrusting into the wet, hot pussy that wanted him. Sexual pleasure always seemed to be something that Bulbasuar liked most when humans visited. He easily fell into a rhythm, vines still squeezing at her breasts. She whimpered out a moan at the feel of his movements; god Pokѐmon were better than she thought! She shifted a bit before reaching and let her hand pet at his head, murmuring a soft "good boy" as he thrust hard into her waiting heat.

It continued for what felt like ages. Bulbasaur only picked up pace, his cock shifting in and out of the human. She whimpered and moaned, hips rolling to meet his thrusts, head falling back from the pleasure and feel. It was just too much, too good. Moving one of his vines down, Bulbasaur allowed it to pet at her clit again while he fucked her. She cried out, calling out to Bulbasaur, encouraging him. He growled his pleasure, teeth gritting. His balls tightened, drawing up, and he thrust one last time, the knot forming, before he came hard into the human. She gasped, heat coating her inner walls, before she came as well, crying out louder, eyes squeezing shut from the pleasure.

They laid quietly for several moments, both panting. The Pokѐmon shifted after a bit, his cock slowly pulling back into his body, before he removed himself from the girl. He watched as she shifted, before slowly getting re-dressed. The green creature moved forward, his head nuzzling lightly at her calf. She looked down, flushing, before kneeling and pet lightly along his head, eyes softening a bit at him.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur… I'll be back, promise. That was… fantastic. They trained you very well!" She encouraged, before bending and placing a gentle kiss at his head.

Bulbasaur smiled, lifting a vine to wave at the girl as she walked out of the room, and back toward the elevator.

* * *

- Authors Note: Hey guys! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! So, this is how this story is going to work: you will decide what happens next. Yes, that's right! Fill out the form that's listed below, and comment the story with it. After I read them, whichever comes first, I will do first. So basically I'll write your PokѐToy fantasies right here! I can't wait to see what you guys like!

- Note: I will do both heterosexual and homosexual pairings. So, you can do female/male, male/male, and female/female. As well as, you can choose which gender goes to the Human or the Pokѐmon.

- Form -  
Pokemon: Name and Gender  
Human: Gender  
Fantasies?: Anything you wanna see in specific? If not, just leave blank.

Get to commenting, so I can continue writing!

- Love, PokѐToy


	2. 282 - Gardevoir Male

All right, first request!

Requester: RockytheTyranitar & starlight5279 ( two people wanted this, so here you go guys! )  
Pairing: Gardevoir [ Male ] x Human [ Female ]

And I forgot something on my last chapter: if you want more than one Pokѐmon, go ahead and ask. I will take on up to three characters at a time. So it could be human/human/Pokѐmon, or Pokѐmon/Pokѐmon/human. And do note, if you don't mention the gender of the human/Pokѐmon, then I will choose for you.

Also, Legendaries are going to have the "ability" to change gender depending on what the human wants. So! Yes. Here's the chapter, sorry for loading more information on you right before reading a chapter, and uh, enjoy! :3

New note: Sorry it's taking me so long to update these. -.- Work is draining all my energy. I actually started this when the first review came in ( Feb 22nd ) and just now got around to finishing it. Work, playing Pokemon, helping my girlfriend, doing chores, ect. I'm just so draiiiiiiiiined. But I'm glad I could get it out, and I'll try and get to the other requests as soon as possible.

That being said, if I find a request to be something I am very uncomfortable with, I will not do it. Generally I'm a very open minded girl, but there are just some things that make me cringe or shake my head, ect, and if I find one, I'm not going to put myself through typing it. Sorry! Some of those things include: bitting/scratching/hurting of the groin region ( I'm okay with rough play, but permanent damage stuff is a no-go ), anything with urine, feces, or vomit. And… I think that's it. See, not too many.

One last note for why I'm slow: Nuzlocke Challenge. A friend introduced me to it, and now I'm like… obsessing. xD BUT. I knocked it out!

Anyways, here's the story, and sorry for that minor rant up there. Enjoy!

#282B

The woman glanced down at the card in her hand, eyes lingering on the number. She had remembered a passing conversation at a bar with some of her friends. They had been rather drunk, and do to that; she found it easy to get their secrets out. One spilled about a place downtown where you could be as kinky as you wanted with something no one expected to be kinky with. Pokѐmon. Though she wasn't a trainer herself, she had found that some of the Pokѐmon out there were quite useful when it came to doing things ( like moving heavy furniture ).

So she walked down the hall, her heels clicking as she moved. The receptionist had informed her that the particular Pokѐmon she had picked was a rather shy one. After all, Gardevoirs were generally a rare Pokѐmon as is, and it didn't like to be seen. And finding a male one was harder than finding a female. But she wanted the male, and so she got the key, and stood in front of the dark oak door. Moving the key in her hand some, she glanced from it, to the door, before back down at the key. Well, she had already paid, and they said no money back ( though she wasn't sure if that included before she had sex with the creature or not ). Taking a deep breath, she slipped the key into the hole, and twisted, before opening the door, and stepping inside.

The room was rather small, with very little furniture. It seemed more like a small cabin than a large room. There was a full sized bed over in the corner, and a couch in the center of the room, facing a fireplace that was roaring to life with red and orange flames. Aside from those two pieces, there was no other furniture. But there was a white figure standing in the corner, body shifting uneasily. A grin formed on the female's features as she took in the sight of the Pokѐmon. She moved forward slowly, her hips giving a gentle sway as she maneuvered. She had been warned of the shyness of this particular male, and she wasn't going to freak him out too terribly.

"Oh you're just too adorable, aren't you?" She said, her voice a seductive purr.

The Pokѐmon glanced up, red eyes locking on the human before him. He shifted a bit, moving his long green arms a bit in front of his body. His form was smaller than other Gardevoir. His shoulders were dainty, and his waist was thin, with somewhat larger hips; though that could have been from the white flowing part of his body. The tri pointed white pieces on his face were longer than normal as well, giving him a rather distinct facial structure. He was a marvelous specimen of Gardevoir.

The woman smiled toward him, pushing her long hair over her shoulder, before walking over. She was roughly the same height as him, and given her build, seemed to be fuller. It was mostly due to her large breasts and wide hips. She reached with a well-manicured hand and placed it gently on the Gardevoir's cheek, her thumb lightly petting along the white face. Gardevoir blinked at her, red eyes flickering, before lowering, his cheeks heating at the feel of her hand.

"You're going to be a good Pokѐmon, right? Do what I say?"

Gardevoir blinked at her, looking confused for a moment, before nodding slowly, and shifted. She smiled, before reaching and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Gardevoir let out a small cry, before following the feel of her pulling him toward the bed in the corner. She pushed him down onto it, before grabbing one of his arms, pulling it up to one corner of the bed. She reached into her bag, grabbing an escape rope she found, and tied it around his wrist, before tying it to the bed post. She crossed to the other post, and tied his other arm there as well. Gardevoir let out a surprised noise, tugging at his arms somewhat, eyebrows drawing together in confusion as he glanced up to the woman standing above him.

She grinned, a devious one. She had always liked being forceful with her lovers. It gave her a thrill she almost always refused to admit to. Carefully, she let her hands drift down along Gardevoir's chest, fingers playing at the red triangle there. He arched his back slightly, eyes closing and head tossing to the side. Eyes growing curious, the woman grinned down at him. So this part of Gardevoir were sensitive. How interesting. She smirked as she continued to slowly pet and poke at the red triangle, her eyes heating. Leaning down, she drew her tongue from the tip, down toward his collar bone.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaar." Gardevoir moaned.

She grinned down at him, before shifting and glanced along his form. Nipples had started to peek on either side of his red triangle, and the folds of his "skirt" seemed to part with the hardening of a cock. She smirked as she let one of her hands move to feel over his nipple, tweaking it and pulling lightly as she leaned to suck at the tip of his red triangle. Gardevoir let out another cry, his back arching off the bed as he tried to pull at his hands once more. He looked toward the woman with bright red, half lidded eyes and let out another small cry as she nipped the red triangle at the tip.

Shifting, she stood up, admiring the lean form of the Pokѐmon. Her fingers moved to unbutton the blouse she wore, exposing the black lace bra that barely fit her breasts. She shrugged it off, letting the white blouse hit the ground. Soon after, her fingers moved under the skirt she wore, and pulled off the black panties that she was wearing. They were wet, practically soaked, from the juices of her pussy. Dropping them onto the floor, she moved over to the Gardevoir, batting her eyelashes at him, before kissing at the tip of his shaft. Gardevoir gasped, letting out a cry as his hips jerked up in response to the kiss.

She grinned, before moving to where his cock was between her breasts. Despite the bra, she was able to press her breasts together, surrounding his cock with the warmth of flesh and material. Gardevoir groaned, his eyes closing and head falling back against the pillows of the bed as his hips gave a gentle thrust up. She giggled, though it was an almost dark noise, before blowing at the tip of his cock.

"Look at you. Already so needy and wanting to thrust. It's so cute, Gardevoir. For a Pokѐmon, you sure are fun." She said, her voice husky from lust.

Gardevoir dared a look at her, but quickly dropped his head back down after. She smirked, letting her tongue slowly poke out between her lips, and drew it lightly along his tip, her hands, still holding her breasts, massaging the twin anatomy slowly. She began to rise and drop her chest, her breasts massaging along his shaft easily as she. She could feel his cock twitching from the feel, growing harder under the assault of her warmth. Ducking her head slightly, she let her tongue play at his tip again, licking and teasing. It caused him to moan out and buck his hips slightly. She drew her head back, admiring him. And as she did, Gardevoir continued to thrust upward, gaining friction from the motion.

"Good Pokѐmon. Thrust into my tits. You like that feeling, don't you? You naughty little Gardevoir."

"De…voir…"

With one smooth movement, she stood up, relieving him of the presence of warmth and breasts. He cried out in anguish, jerking his hands and struggling. She grinned down at him, tsking softly at the actions, before moving to slowly crawl up onto the bed. Gardevoir's eyes followed the movements. It didn't take her long before she was straddling his waist, her hands pulling at her skirt to lift it up just enough to expose her sex. It was trimmed, with a small triangle above where the folds were. She was already wet, her folds parted slightly from the lust that thrived in her system.

Reaching down, she held his cock at the base, before lowering herself down slowly. She could feel the tip of his shaft pressed to her entrance, and it made her grin all the more. Gardevoir whimpered, his hips giving a small, helpless thrust up as he tried to get more feeling over his shaft, but she didn't allow it. Instead, she rocked her hips forward and backward, allowing the shaft to rub at the folds of her pussy but never press into her. It was teasing, and she enjoyed it, despite Gardevoir's helpless moans and thrusts of his hips. He was so cute, trying to fuck the human.

After several minutes of the torment, she lowered herself onto his shaft. She gasped, and Gardevoir let out a low moan, his eyes closing tight as his head fell back onto the bed once more. She shuddered, going all the way down until he was fully sheathed within her wet, warm heat. The Pokѐmon shuddered, his hips jerking slightly at the feel, before he opened his eyes part way to stare up at the human. She was panting slightly, her hands placed on his stomach to keep her balanced, breasts perking outward, looking even more plump, due to the position. Licking her lips, she stared back toward him, eyes heated. Gardevoir let out a small noise, before jerking his hips again.

"You want me to fuck that cock of yours, Gardevoir? You want me to ride it so hard you cum inside me?" She teased, her hips rocking lightly as she spoke.

Gardevoir tensed his muscles, his chest raising quickly with the words. "G-Gardevoir… Gar… Voir, voir… Gardevoir.."

Smirking, the woman licked her lips. She leaned down slightly, eyes locking on his red eyes. "Okay. I'll do it, my little Gardevoir.

Within seconds, the woman was moving. She was lifting herself slowly from his cock, the tip barely pressed into pussy, before dropping down onto his shaft. Groaning, she shuddered, before she began the movement again, and again. Within seconds she was moving quickly. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room along with their moans. Gardevoir bucked his hips every so often, meeting the woman's bouncing hips. She moaned out as her body shivered, and sweat began to collect along her body. Gardevoir tossed his head this way and that, the pleasure overwhelming.

She continued to ride his cock. Gardevoir cried out over and over, and without notice, he arched his back, and came into the woman. Gasping, she rocked her hips several more times, before cumming as well. She milked his cock for all that she could get, before shuddering, and groaned, flopping down onto his chest, her fingers playing at the muscles. Gardevoir shuddered, let out a small noise, and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

"Mmm. I'll have to come back to see you again, Gardevoir. You're fantastic." She murmured.

She lifted herself and then cleaned up, getting re-dressed before heading quietly out of the room. She exited without a sound, before wandering quietly out of the building, and heading toward the streets.


End file.
